


Tunnel of Lurve

by Super_Secret_Slash_Agent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek rescues stiles, He is also a terrible boyfriend, M/M, Stiles tries, Theo is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Secret_Slash_Agent/pseuds/Super_Secret_Slash_Agent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't think this date could get any worse.</p>
<p>Stiles was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tunnel of Lurve

Stiles hadn't been on a lot of dates in his life, but this one was definitely the worst. Theo was getting bored with him, Stiles could tell. They had been dating for almost half a year and already Stiles was messing it up. So he came up with a plan, an extravagant date with carnival games, rides, over priced food and then sex in Theo's car in the dark and empty parking lot. If that's what Theo wanted then Stiles could do that.

Only, apparently the only thing Theo was interested in, was the last bit. The older boy had been almost aggressive in how he tried to push Stiles into the backseat, saying they should just skip to the good part of the night. But Stiles was stubborn and insisted they do everything he had planned.

Theo had rolled his eyes at the carnival games, opting to stare at his phone rather than join Stiles in the fun of trying to knock down milk bottles. After a failed attempt to get Theo to play ring toss Stiles gave up on the games.

So Stiles bought hot dogs, ridiculously large sodas, and a funnel cake. Theo just glared at the food and swiped one of the sodas, "Those things are disgusting, you can't seriously expect me to eat that. And I don't even want to think about that plate of fried dough covered in sugar. Just looking at it makes me sick." The paused a second, his eyes running over Stiles, "And don't even think of eatting it yourself, you weigh more than enough as it is."

Stiles winced as Theo stalked away. He stared down at the food for a moment before breathing out a shaky sigh and throwing it away in the nearest trash can. At least he still had one thing left to try.

He didn't expect Theo to be such an ass about going on a carnival ride though. "Those things are death traps Stiles, I don't even know what possessed you to think this was a good idea."

It felt like Stiles was sighing alot on this date. "Can we just go on one Theo? It doesn't even have to move fast or anything."

Theo rolled his eyes in reply, "If you can manage to find a ride that won't require a tetanus shot afterwards then fine."

Stiles beamed, "I know just the one!" and proceeded to drag Theo through the crowds of people till they were standing in front of a rather demure looking ride. Stiles flung his arms out in a wild gesture as if to say 'tada'.

Theo scoffes, "You have got to be kidding me. No way am I riding something called the 'tunnel of lurve'. Tell you what, if we go back to my car right now and you finally let me fuck you then maybe this won't be the worst date in history."

Stiles shuffled his feet together for a moment, "Come on Theo, just this one time? I don't want all our dates to be going to the movies and you threatening to leave halfway through if I don't blow you in the theater. You know I haven't seen the end of a single movie since we started dating? Can I just have this one thing?"

With a loud, put-upon sigh, Theo gave in. "Fine but don't expect me to get into it or anything."

Stiles smiled and pulled Theo into the short line, handing over tickets for the both of them. It wasn't long before they were climbing into a boat of their own, Stiles bouncing a little eagerly and Theo tapping away on his phone. The older boy didn't even seem to notice that the ride was starting. Stiles shrugged, he could enjoy it enough for the both of them.

That plan ultimately failed when the boat shuddered to a halt in the middle of one of the heart filled tunnels connecting two sections of the ride. Theo didn't even glance up from his phone. 

So they sat there for a while in silence, if you could call almost deafening cheesy sappy music silence. But neither boy said a word, the only exchange being a glare from Theo that Stiles cowed away from. It felt like forever until a man walked into the tunnel wearing those huge rubber pants Stiles could never remember the name of.

The man looked at Theo for a moment before turning to Stiles. "We've run into a bit of a problem, one of the other couple was getting a little to handsy and their rocking the boat caused a bit to break off. We had to stop all the boats for safety purposes until we get it fixed. That might take a while so do you guys want to wait it out or would you like a rescue?"

And Stiles was definately not imagining that last part being directed to him. He was imagining the man eyeing him appreciatively either. He felt flattered that this guy, who looked like a Greek god with rather attractive stubble was looking at him that way.

But Theo had to ruin the moment, "There is no way in hell I am staying here. Get me out right now."

The man looked a bit startled, "Don't you want to wait till I can get someone else to get your boyfriend out too?"

Theo laughed harshly, "Why the fuck would I do that? He knows where the car is. Now get me out of here." Theo rudely thrust his arms forward, as if expecting the man to pick him up right that second. Which he did, but not before sending Stiles an apologetic glance and then Stiles just watched as the man walked off carrying his boyfriend.

He sat there alone for a bit, unsurprised by the turn of events. He hadn't really expected Theo to stay. So he just sat and waited for the guy, the really hot guy, to return. He wasn't expecting for the guy to show back up looking angry.

"Your boyfriend is an asshole. Why the hell are you with that guy?" The guy was seething with anger. "He wanted me to tell you he'll be waiting in the car for you to hop on his dick and make this whole mess up to him. He treats you like shit, why do you put up with it?"

Stiles shrugged, "He's my first boyfriend, no one else has ever liked me. What if he leaves and I'm alone for the rest of my life?"

Stiles swore the guy actually growled, "That's bullshit. A guy as hot as you would have no problem landing a guy a thousand times better than him." The guy paused, his cheeks turning a light pink that Stiles' own no doubt mirrored.

"You, uh... you really think I'm hot?" 

The color on the guy's cheeks deepened, turning a bright red. "Yeah, you really are."

Stiles smiled brightly as he climbed into the guys arms and wrapped his own over a pair of sturdy shoulder to rest behind the guys neck. "Well then, I'm Stiles and very soon to be single."

The guy smiled in answer, his arms tightening around the younger boy, "I'm Derek, and I'm very glad you are dumping the jerks ass." Derek bumped his chin affectionately against Stiles arm as he started walking toward the exit.

Stiles laughed, I light sound he was 9nly just realizing he hadn't made in some time. "Nice to meet you Derek. Now what time does your shift end, cause I'm about to dump my ride and that would not be a comfortable car ride home let me tell you." 

Derek smirked, "Lucky for you I was about to leave for the day when they asked for help carrying out some people stranded on this thing."

Stiles tilted his head so it rested on Derek's shoulder, "Does this kind of thing happen often?"

Derek arched a very expressive eyebrow, "People getting frisky on the ride and breaking it or people going in with one boyfriend and leaving with another?"

Stiles shrugged, "Both." For a moment, the only sound was that God awful music and the slosh of Derek moving through the water.

"Yes to the first one," Derek shook his head for a moment before look Stiles straight in the eye, "As for the second, I think that's just you."

Stiles smiled into Derek's shoulder as they approached the exit, "So boyfriend huh?"


End file.
